Your Happiness
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Melihat sekali saja Naruto sudah tahu, Sakura saat ini sedang bad mood parah. Lebih baik jangan main-main dengannya dulu. Haruno Sakura jika mood-nya sudah sangat jelek, dia akan mengamuk tanpa pandang bulu./"Hanya denganmu, aku tidak keberatan dipukuli—meskipun sampai aku tidak dapat mengenali wajahku sendiri."/SUGAR-E! 13/NaruSaku AU/Mind to RnR?


Apa kau tahu betapa buruk efeknya,

Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_A NaruSaku AU Ficlet_

_SUGAR-E 2013 _

_Sweet_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andai kau tahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,

Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**YOUR HAPPINESS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanya kubilang jangan ketiduran di tengah pelajaran, dasar bodoh!"

Teriakan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ menggema di tengah lorong Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha. Semua anak yang kebetulan lewat di sana langsung bergidik ngeri. Tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama, anak-anak itu langsung berjalan cepat menghindari gadis yang kini terlihat mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto—pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan santainya menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tertawa, "Jangan marah begitu, Sakura-_chan,_" mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa gadis di depannya adalah Haruno Sakura—ketua klub _karate _yang terkenal galak dan keras dengan pendiriannya—Naruto terus berdalih dengan tenang, "apa boleh buat, 'kan? Acara TV kesukaanku sejak kemarin hanya tayang pada jam malam, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya," lanjutnya dengan tenang diakhiri kekehan kecil tak berdosa.

Keempat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura dan berdenyut-denyut kencang, "Kau ini..."

"Ehee, daripada itu... Sakura-_chan!_" mendadak pipi Naruto memerah. Laki-laki rubah itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya, "Ayo kita kencan! Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita kencan, ehehehe tidakkah kau kangen padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merayu. Ukh, tidak... Sakura tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Keempat sudut siku-sikunya mulai membesar membuat Naruto sekarang dapat melihatnya semakin jelas dan wajah laki-laki itu berubah pucat.

"NA... RU... TOOOOOOOO!"

_**BHUAAAG**_

Hanya perlu hitungan detik untuk kemudian mendapati tubuh Naruto terlempar jauh berkat pukulan dahsyat ketua klub _karate _yang paling ditakuti di sekolah tersebut. Saking kagetnya, para saksi yang ada di sana hanya bisa berdiri terpaku—beberapa ada yang tubuhnya bergetar takut karena syok. Tanpa perlu peduli kini dirinya dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terkapar dengan ekspresi yang—oh, tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan baik tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah tatapan gadis itu...

...mengerikan.

"Berdiri, bodoh," suara kepalan tangan yang ditekan lalu menimbulkan bunyi '_kretak_' menggema di telinga Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "kau mendengarku. Atau mau merasakan pukulan yang lebih dahsyat lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ancaman yang ditekankan.

Melihat sekali saja Naruto sudah tahu, Sakura saat ini sedang _bad mood _parah. Lebih baik jangan main-main dengannya dulu. Haruno Sakura jika _mood-_nya sudah sangat jelek, dia akan mengamuk tanpa pandang bulu. Dan biasanya, korban pertama amukannya itu adalah Naruto... yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

Iya iya, kalian tidak salah baca.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"Aduduh..." mengesampingkan betapa seringnya Sakura memukul Naruto—bahkan dari waktu sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melawan. Jangan diremehkan, begitu begitu Naruto sendiri adalah ketua klub _Taekwondo _di sekolahnya. Karena itu, selalu muncul pertanyaan di benak anak-anak yang masih bingung bagaimana sejarahnya kedua insan ini bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih memasang muka galaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto justru tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, "Ke-Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sakura bertanya setelah dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa," anak tunggal keluarga Uzumaki tersebut berdiri dari posisinya. Sekarang Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Jas hitam yang dikenakan laki-laki itu sengaja tidak dikancingkan, sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang dia pakai di baliknya. Terkesan berantakan seperti anak berandalan, namun anehnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesan 'keren' dari pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut.

Naruto menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih sementara di saat yang bersamaan tangannya mengelus rambut _soft pink _Sakura dengan sedikit kasar, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pukulanmu, justru aneh jika kau tiba-tiba tidak mau memukulku, 'kan?"

Sakura mendelik, "Hoo, kau senang aku pukuli?"

"A-Ahaha ya... tidak begitu juga sih," keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto melihat kekasihnya mulai kembali memasang tatapan yang mengerikan, "tapi... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" sekarang pipi Naruto ikut memerah seperti gadis di depannya. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya denganmu, aku tidak keberatan dipukuli—meskipun sampai aku tidak dapat mengenali wajahku sendiri," kedua tangan Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengerang sebal karena mulutnya dipaksa tersenyum lebar dalam tarikan itu. Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, "asal aku melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Asal kau bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura membulat. Wajahnya memerah bukan main. Tatapan Naruto terasa begitu teduh... dan menenangkan. Seolah ada suatu kenyamanan tak kasat mata yang menjalar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanya dengan menatap iris biru langit yang sangat indah di depannya. Dan tatapan Naruto perlahan-lahan menarik sudut-sudut bibir Sakura, membentuk senyuman di wajah gadis manis itu. Sakura memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang mencubit pipinya lalu menurunkannya pelan.

"Kau memang bodoh."

Dan setelahnya gadis itu pun tertawa. Tawa ringan seakan baru saja dia melepaskan seluruh beban dan penat di dada. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya yang kini tertawa dengan muka memerah sangat menarik perhatiannya. Naruto tak akan bosan menatap wajah itu meski dia harus duduk diam di depannya selama seharian penuh. Sekarang Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Sakura dengan genggaman tangannya yang jauh lebih kuat. Pipi Naruto memerah—walau tak semerah Sakura—kemudian laki-laki itu pun ikut tertawa berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang menjalar satu sama lain. Seandainya saja mereka bisa menghentikan waktu. Saat ini pun akan mereka hentikan. Mereka terus tertawa dan bertatapan—

—lalu saling mendengar dentuman jantung mereka yang semakin menggila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Story without A/N : 934 words**_

Sip~ nggak lebih dari 1000 _words _kaaan? Mwahaha xD #ditendang Nggak banyak omong deh, maaf kalau gaje hehe. Langsung aja... _please review? Thanks before _:3

_**Happy NaruSaku Day! - April 11th, 2013 :D**_


End file.
